Broken Angel
by Daisyangel
Summary: Lorelai is attacked and is rescued by Jess. Lorelai Jess friendship. Lit, Java Junkie implied. Please R/R. If your a Chris fan, don't read. Baby Girl Danes arrives! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other night in Stars Hollow. Jess Mariano was walking down the street leading to his girlfriend Rory Gilmore's house. He stopped short when he saw someone curled up on the lawn, looking scared. Jess crept closer, his eyes widened when he realized that it was Lorelai. "Lorelai? You okay?" Jess asked tentatively.

"No," Lorelai whispered. Jess slowly walked over and knelt down beside her. Reaching out a hand he placed it on her arm. Lorelai shrank back.

"No touch," Lorelai whimpered.

"Lorelai, look at me, please," Jess pleaded. She reluctantly turned her head enough to give him a chance to look into her eyes. What he saw in those Blue eyes was a look that was all-to-familiar to him, because at one time it was the look he had had in his own eyes. He prayed with all his heart he was wrong.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was raped by Chris. He was drunk, and angry," Lorelai admitted softly. Tears slid slowly down her face. For the first time Jess saw the myriad of bruises covering her face and arms.

"Why are you out here?"

"Because I couldn't stay in their."

"Where's Rory?"

"At Lane's," Lorelai answered.

"You need to get checked out. I'm going to take you to Luke's then we'll figure out what to do from there, okay?" Jess asked softly. Lorelai just nodded.

"Don't tell Rory just yet, please."

"I won't not unless you want me too."

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered. Jess just nodded.

"Here's how we're gonna do this. I don't want you walking, so I'm gonna carry you, but we do it on your terms okay? You touch me first, and I only touch you where you say I can okay? You have complete control," Jess reassured.

"Okay," Lorelai reluctantly agreed. She reached out her hand and slowly reached for Jess's hand. Jess held still and waited for her to take hold of his hand. Once that was done she tugged on it, indicating she wanted help up.

"I'm going to have to put my arms under your knees to lift you," Jess cautioned.

"Okay, you can do that," Lorelai said meekly. Jess carefully lifted her into his arms.

"I'm going to move one of my arms around to your back. I'm placing my hand on your shoulder so you can see it at all times, is that okay?" Lorelai just nodded. "You ready to go?" Jess asked soothingly.

"Yes I am," she replied. Jess nodded in reply and slowly began to walk towards Luke's.

GGGGGGGG

Luke was cleaning the counter when the bell above the door dinged, indicating a customer.

"We're clo…" his sentence was cut short at the sight that greeted him. Jess carrying a fragile looking Lorelai Gilmore in his arms.

"Lorelai! What the hell happened?" Luke cried as he rushed around the counter. Lorelai didn't respond she just turned her face away. Before Jess could give a warning Luke reached out a hand and placed it on Lorelai's back. The affect was instantanious. Lorelai jerked back and clung tighter to Jess.

"No touch, don't touch me, please," she begged, beginning to cry.

"Lorelai tell me what happened, please?" Luke implored attempting to reach his hand out again, not understanding why she wouldn't let him touch her.

"Luke back off," Jess warned.

"What the hell do you mean I need to back off?" Luke asked angrily.

"Just what I said," Jess explained before turning to Lorelai. And asking his next question.

"I'm gonna move my hand down your back and help you sit down at a table if that's okay with you? Remember you can say no at anytime, okay?" Jess reminded her gently.

"That's fine," Lorelai replied. Jess smiled and helped Lorelai get settled.

"Stay by the counter until I get her settled," Jess instructed Luke. The look in Jess's eyes told Luke that this wasn't a time to argue with his nephew. He obviously knew something very important that Luke didn't.

GGGGGGGG

"Is it okay if Luke comes over to the table?" Jess asked.

"Yes, but he has to stay in my sight and no touching," Lorelai requested.

"Okay, Luke, come over hear and stand where she can see you, but keep your hands to yourself" Jess instructed. Luke walked slowly over to the table, making sure to stay in Lorelai's line of sight, still baffled as to what was going on.

"Now what?" Luke wanted to know.

"Place your hand on the table and wait, but be patient," Jess warned. Luke did as he was told, a sinking feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. "Keep your hand still, let Lorelai make the first move," Jess told Luke. Lorelai looked at Luke and ever-so-slowly reached her hand out for his. Once her fingers touched his, she gripped his hand tightly. Luke reached his other hand up to touch her arm, but was stopped once again by Jess.

"Warn her about where your going to touch her and make sure it's okay."

"I'm going to touch you on your arm, is that okay?" Luke asked softly but with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," Lorelai said. Luke placed his other hand gently on her arm.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Luke asked. Jess looked over at Lorelai.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

"I will, I was raped by Chris. He was drunk and angry," Lorelai explained quietly. Luke saw red and it took all of his self-control not to snap right then and there.

"Where did it happen? Where's Rory? Have you been checked out? Jess how did you find her?" the questions all came out in a rush.

"One at a time, at the house, at Lanes, no, and I was walking down the street and saw her curled up on the lawn," Jess explained.

"We need to get you to the hospital and Rory needs to be called," Luke said.

"I know, but I wanted to wait and call Rory once I was somewhere I felt safe," Lorelai explained fearfully.

"Your safe now," Luke soothed. "We're going to take my truck, who do you want to sit next to you, and who do you want to drive?

"Is it okay if I have Jess sit next to me and you drive? I trust you, but I just feel slightly more comfortable around Jess right now and I don't know why?" Lorelai tried to explain as fresh tears of shame and humiliation made their way down her face.

"Hey, it's fine, you call the shots, remember?" Jess reminded her.

"He's right, Luke agreed.

"We're each gonna take an arm and help you out to Luke's truck, okay?" Jess informed her. Lorelai just nodded to exhausted to speak. As easily and carefully as they could manage the two of them got Lorelai settled in the truck with Jess next to her and Luke driving. Once they were settled they headed for St. Francis Hospital in Hartford.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

"How may I help you?" asked a pretty redhead nurse once the three of them approached the desk.

"I was raped," Lorelai said quietly.

"Okay, if you'll come with me, we'll get you taken care of. If one of you gentlemen could fill out these forms, please." Luke nodded as he reached for the forms.

"What's your name, ma'am?" asked the nurse.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai answered.

"My name's Elena, if you'll just follow me," she said as she turned and began heading down a long hallway.

"When can we see her?" Luke wanted to know.

"Not until the exam has been done unless she asks for either one of you. May I have your names in case she does?" the nurse requested.

"I'm Luke Danes, and this is Jess Mariano," Luke answered pointing to himself then Jess. The nurse nodded before turning and guiding Lorelai to an exam room.

GGGGGGGG

"I'm going to call Rory," Luke said, startling Jess.

"Okay, but it might be a good idea to just say that Lorelai's in the hospital and she'll be fine, but don't tell her about the rape. She shouldn't hear that over the phone," Jess pointed out.

"Your right," Luke agreed as he pulled out his cell and dialed Rory's number. He pressed send and waited for the call to connect. This was one phone call he had hoped he would never have to make. Especially to Rory who was like a daughter to him.

GGGGGGGG

Rory and Lane were listening to music and chatting about Jess. "I think Mom and he are getting along better. I mean a couple of weeks ago they sat down and had a long talk. I think that helped," Rory said.

"That's good, I have to say that out of all your boyfriends Jess is the only one I can truly stand." Just then Rory's cell phone rang, startling her.

"It's probably Mom," Rory said reaching for her phone. She frowned in confusion when she saw the caller I.D.

"Luke? Why are you calling me at 11:30 at night? Is everything okay?" Rory asked worriedly. Lane's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Luke.

"No, I'm afraid it's not okay. Your Mom's in the hospital. She's going to be fine, but I think you should get to Hartford as soon as you can," Luke explained.

"What is she okay? What happened tell me, please."

"I'd rather tell you in person, kiddo."

"Okay, I'll be in Hartford as soon as I can," Rory said as she began to cry.

"Do you think you can get Lane or someone to drive you? I don't think you should be driving right now, sweetie."

"I'll ask Jess," Rory replied.

"That won't work he's with me," Luke answered. Rory was even more puzzled now. Why was Jess with Luke and her Mom?

"Luke tell me what's going on, please?" Rory begged.

"I can't tell you over the phone, trust me Rory."

"Fine, I'll see if Lane can drive me to St. Francis, I'll see you soon," Rory replied slowly.

"Okay, see you soon, Rory, I love you," Luke said without thinking.

"I love you to, Dad. I'll see you soon," Rory said,completely unaware of the feeling of pride that filled Luke when she called him dad.

"Okay see you soon, Kiddo," Luke said as he hung up and turned back to his silent nephew sitting next to him.

GGGGGGGG

A half an hour later found Luke and Jess still sitting in worried silence. Just then Rory ran into the room with Lane hot on her heels.

"Luke! What happened?" Rory cried as she threw herself at the closest thing she had to a father. Luke caught the sobbing girl and held her tight.

"Rory, your Mom was raped by Christopher," Luke said softly. Rory froze she couldn't believe what Luke was telling her.

"What? No your lying you have to be lying!" Rory cried outraged.

"He's not lying, Ror," Jess said softly. Rory turned her tear-filled eyes to Jess, pleading for him to take his statement back.

"I wish I was, kiddo," Luke whispered. Rory's legs gave out from under her and she fell. Luke went down to the ground and caught her as she fell. He did his best to comfort her. All of a sudden a loud shout was heard from down the hall.

"No, don't touch me, please! Jess I want Jess! He understands no touching," Lorelai cried histerically from the exam room she had been taken to. Everyone's heads shot up at the shout.

"I have to.." Jess said as he stood up.

"It's okay I've got everything under control," Luke assured him.

"I'm sorry she wants me and not you or Rory," Jess said apologetically.

"Jess, it's okay, you found her, so it's natural for her to trust you the most right now," Luke pointed out. Jess just nodded with a sad smile as he headed down the hall to Lorelai's room, ready to do damage control.

GGGGGGGG

The sceen that met Jess was complete chaos. The doctors and nurses were crowded around Lorelai and she was curled up in a ball shaking. Red hot anger ran through Jess when he caught sight of one nurse holding a needle that probably contained a sedative and a doctor holding restraints.

"Everyone back off," Jess warned. The room went silent at the sound of his voice.

"Jess, tell them about not touching me, please," Lorelai begged.

"Don't worry I will Lorelai," Jess replied.

"Thank you," Lorelai said softly.

"Your welcome, I'm going to place my hand on top of yours is that okay?" Jess asked gently. Lorelai nodded and Jess took that as his cue to slowly cover her hand with his. He continued to tell her what he was going to do until she was finally convinced to uncurl from the ball she had curled into to protect herself.

"Now, here's how this is going to go, the reason she was freaking out was because none of you were warning her before you touched her. None of you asked if where you were going to touch her was okay either," Jess informed them angrily. "If you do that you'll be able to take care of her a lot better."

"Thank you,I guess we should have realized that," said one of the doctors.

"Yes you should have," Jess said with a glare.

"Are you going to be okay now? Do you want me to get Rory for you?" Jess asked.

"Yes please, and Jess?" Lorelai asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"Thanks, you're a pretty good kid after all," Lorelai conceded. Jess gave her a small smile with a touch of his trademark smirk before heading back to the waiting room to get Rory. With a bit of time, and support from him, Rory, and Luke Lorelai would eventually be back to her old self again.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n You guys are awesome! I can't believe all the reviews. They mean so much to me. A couple of you have made some guesses about how Jess knows what to do well; you'll find out if your right this chapter. Read on and enjoy. Also, I don't own anything associated with Gilmore Girls. If I did, Luke and Lorelai as Well as Rory and Jess would always be together. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick. I hate allergy season. I really appreciate the feedback, don't forget to review.

GGGGGGGG

"Rory, she wants to see you," Jess said, reentering the waiting room. Rory stood up and looked between Luke, Lane, and Jess.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Luke asked.

"No, I think I should go by myself," Rory answered.

"I'm going to call Mama Kim and tell her I'm staying here," Lane said, turning to Rory.

"No, go ahead and go home. I'm gonna stay here with Luke and Jess. Thanks for driving me up here, though."

"It was no problem, call me if you need me," Lane said as she hugged Rory before letting her go so she could go see Lorelai.

"Hey Lane?" Rory called out.

"Yeah?" Lane asked, turning around.

"You can tell your Mom what happened, but make sure Misss. Patty and Babette don't hear okay? I don't think Mom's ready for all of Stars Hollow to know what happened," Rory said.

"Of course, I'll make sure no one else finds out," Lane promised as she headed down the hall and out the door.

GGGGGGGG

All too soon her feet had taken her to her mother's room. Turning the knob she looked in and saw her mother curled up on the bed. She looked so fragile.

"Mommy?" Rory asked as tears filled her eyes. Lorelai's eyes opened at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Hey kid, Mommy's gonna be fine. Come here, sweets." Lorelai opened her arms for her daughter. Rory hesitated, remembering her mom's earlier reaction.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Rory asked tentatively. Lorelai nodded and Rory wrapped her mother in a gentle yet loving embrace.

"I'm so glad you weren't home," Lorelai said in relief.

"What happened? Luke and Jess told me, but I'm still confused? Why was Jess here?" Rory asked, puzzled. Lorelai took a deep breath and began telling Rory the evening's events.

"So I went outside because I couldn't stay in the house, and Jess found me on the lawn. After he figured out what was wrong he brought me to Luke's, and they drove me here," Lorelai concluded shakily.

"Wow," Rory exclaimed as tears slid slowly down her face. Lorelai brushed the tears from her daughters face.

"How did you get here?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke called my cell, and Lane drove me up here," Rory told her.

"Great, that means all of Stars Hollow will know by morning," Lorelai lamented as she put her face in her hands.

"No, they won't, I asked Lane not to tell anyone other than her Mom," Rory assured her Mom.

"Thank you, sweets," Lorelai said as she kissed Rory's forehead. The two Gilmore girls sat in silence for several minutes.

"Where's Luke and Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"In the waiting room," Rory replied.

"I hope the doctors will let me go as soon as they have my test results back," Lorelai admitted softly.

"They'll probably keep you overnight for observation," Rory replied. Lorelai made a face. "It's for the best, Mom."

"Yeah I guess so," Lorelai reluctantly admitted. Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, I have your test results."

"What do they say?" Lorelai asked nervously. The doctor's gaze shifted to Rory. "It's okay, I want my daughter to stay," Lorelai said.

"Very well, then. You were raped and have several bruises and cuts. You also fractured your left wrist. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation," the doctor concluded.

"Do I have to stay?" Lorelai whined.

"I'm afraid so. I'd rather be able to keep an eye on you, but you can go home first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai agreed.

"Here are some pamphlets that list a number of good counselors who have worked with rape victims," the doctor said, handing her some pamphlets. Lorelai took them without a word. "If their aren't any questions, I'll leave you to rest. If you need anything, my names Dr. Smith."

"No, I don't have any questions," Lorelai said. The doctor nodded and headed out of the room.

"I'm gonna go tell Luke and Jess that your staying here tonight, then I'm going to see what they want to do," Rory said as she stood up.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep," Lorelai urged.

"We'll see, I don't know if any of us really want to go home," Rory argued.

"At least talk to Luke and Jess about it, please?" Lorelai requested. Rory nodded in agreement.

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know?" Rory asked, even though she thought she knew the answered.

"No!" Lorelai cried.

"Are you ever going to tell them, and are you going to press charges against Dad?" Rory asked as she reached the door. Lorelai thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I suppose I should at least tell your grandparents, not that they will believe me. As for pressing charges against Chris, it would be his word against mine, and with our tumultuous history, you know how well that would go," Lorelai pointed out. Rory just nodded as she gave her mom a small smile before heading back to the waiting room for what was sure to be a long night.

GGGGGGGG

She was about to announce herself when she overheard the question Luke was asking Jess.

"Do you want to tell me how you knew so well exactly what to do and not to do with Lorelai tonight?" Luke asked curiously. Jess's head shot up from looking at the floor and turned wide eyes on his Uncle Luke. He caught sight of Rory out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll tell you, but Rory you should hear this too," Jess said, motioning her over. Luke looked around at the mention of Rory's name he didn't realize she had come back.

"How's Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"She's going to be fine; the doctor wants to keep her overnight. Along with the Rape, she has a fractured wrist, that they'll put a cast on in a little while, but other than that she's okay," Rory said blinking back tears as she sat down on Jess's other side.

"That's good, okay Jess, go ahead," Luke said. Jess took a deep breath and began his story.

GGGGGG

"I knew what to do with Lorelai for two reasons. First and foremost, was because it happened to me. Secondly I had helped my Mom on a number of occasions when her good-for-nothing boyfriends would rape and beat her," Jess explained softly.

"How old were you when it happened to you?" Rory asked timidly.

"I was 15. I was coming home from a walk, and this guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. He kept his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream, but I managed to make enough noise that someone heard me and came to my rescue. It was a very nice woman who made sure to tell me anytime she was going to touch me and where. She wouldn't touch me until I told her she could. When they tried to examine me at the hospital, I went apeshit on them until she could get in the room, and calm me down."

"Do you know her?" Luke asked.

"I didn't until then, but we talk every now and then. She's a rape crisis counselor and her name is Abigail. She's a really good counselor, and I think she would be a good person for Lorelai to talk to. She's the one who came to my rescue when I was having nightmares and one night I decided that I had had enough and tried to slit my wrist. I made the first cut on each arm, and freaked. I called Abbey and she took me to the hospital," Jess finished as his voice cracked. The room fell silent save for a sniffle from Rory. Rory reached for one of Jess's wrist while Luke reached for the other. Jess flinched, but relaxed when he realized they weren't going to hurt him. The three of them stared at the scars on his wrists.

"Was this the reason Liz sent you to live here in Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

"Sort of, I was getting into trouble as well, but I begged her to let me come, I needed to get away from it all," Jess answered.

"Does she know about the rape?" Rory choked.

"No, she doesn't," Jess said.

"Why the hell not? What kind of mother doesn't realize when her child's gone through something extremely traumatic?" Luke asked outraged.

"Take it easy, its okay, Uncle Luke. She had her own issues to deal with, and I didn't think I needed to add mine to the mix," Jess said, defending his mother.

"Well this explains a lot, and thank you for finding my Mom. I'm glad she was found by someone who would know what to do and what not to do," Rory said greatfully. A wave of guilt washed over Luke as the events in the diner flashed through his head. He should have listened to Jess, no questions asked.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you in the diner, Jess. I wouldn't have touched Lorelai the first time if I had realized what was going on," Luke said guiltily.

"And I'm sorry for any trauma I caused your Mom, Rory," Luke said.

"Luke, it's okay, you didn't know what was wrong at first. I don't blame you for anything, and I'm sure Mom doesn't either," Rory said gently.

"Okay, I hope your right, Rory," Luke said.

"Mom wants us to go home and get some sleep, but I don't want to leave her," Rory softly admitted.

"Neither do I," Luke agreed.

"I'm staying," Rory said.

"I am as well," Luke said.

"Me, too," Jess said. Rory smiled at the two most important men in her life. She didn't know what her Mom or her would do without their "Diner Men."

"Is your Mom going to tell you're Grandparents, and is she going to press charges against Christopher?" Luke questioned.

"She's going to tell my grandparents, but she's not going to press charges against Dad," Rory explained.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Because she says it'll just be her word against his, and those kinds of cases don't usually favor the victim," Rory supplied. Jess just nodded in understanding.

"Did they ever catch the guy who did it to you?" Rory asked.

"No, I didn't press charges, I couldn't make a positive ID so what was the point you know?" Jess argued. Rory nodded as she yawned. "I'll go see if I can find a blanket or something," Jess offered as he stood up.

"MMM," Rory replied as her eyes began to close and she leaned to the right. Luke smiled as he scooted over to Jess's seat and pulled Rory close to him.

"Get some sleep; I'll wake you if anything happens with your Mom, okay kiddo?" Luke suggested.

"Okay thanks, night I love you, Dad."

"Night and I love you to Rory," Luke said as he kissed the top of her head before leaning his head against the wall so he could keep an eye on someone he considered a daughter.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

When Luke pulled into the Gilmore's driveway Lorelai expected to see the entire town on her front lawn. Needless to say she was surprised to only see Babbette looking out her front window.

"Where's the town?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I told Lane to only tell her Mom that you would tell the town yourself if you wanted to," Rory explained. She, Lorelai and Luke were in Luke's truck. Jess was following behind them in his car.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll tell them, but not today. I just want to get inside," Lorelai pleaded.

"You got it," Luke said as he shut off the truck and got out. After closing his door he headed over to open the passenger side door. Once it was open he helped Rory down from the truck then reached his hand in for Lorelai to take.

"Here take my hand," Luke offered. Lorelai nodded and took his hand. Gently Luke helped her down from the truck and began guiding her towards the house. A soft smile came to Lorelai's face as she saw Rory unlocking the door with Jess's arm around her.

"Where do you want to go?" Luke asked as they walked through the door.

"I think I'm going to ly down for a bit," she answered.

"Do you need any help Mom?" Rory asked.

"No, I think I've got it, sweets," Lorelai said as she let go of Luke's hand and headed for the stairs. The other occupants in the room watched her go in silence.

"Well I guess I had better…" Jess began when a scream echoed through the house. All three of them took off running for the stairs.

"Lorelai? What is it, honey?" Luke called as he reached her.

"No, no, no," Lorelai mumbled as she rocked back and forth. Tentatively Luke reached out a hand but pulled it back as he saw her flinch.

"Here, let me try," Rory suggested.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked as she to reached out a hand but stopped as her mother scooted farther away from them. Jess thought he knew what was wrong and spoke up.

"Lorelai, he isn't here, your safe. It's just Luke, Rory, and me. Christopher isn't here. Were you in the bedroom when he attacked you?" Jess asked gently. A nodd and a whimper was the only response. Luke slapped his forehead he couldn't believe he didn't think about that.

"Lorelai, do you want to sleep on the couch or in Rory's room?" Luke asked.

"Rory's," Lorelai whispered.

"Okay, can you walk or do you want one of us to carry you?" Lorelai replied.

"Will you carry me?" Lorelai requested.

"Of course I will. I'm going to place one arm under your knees and one arm around your back to lift you okay?" Luke asked permission. Lorelai nodded and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"You ready for me to lift you?" Luke inquired.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered.

"Okay here we go," Luke said as he gently lifted her into his arms and walked slowly down the stairs. Rory ran ahead to open the door and turn down the bed covers.

"Here you go, Mom. You can stay in here as long as you need to," Rory reassured as she placed a kiss on her mom's cheek once Luke had laid her down.

"Night Lorelai, I love you," Luke said softly.

"MMM, me, to," Lorelai mumbled as her eyes drifted closed and she finally fell asleep.

Gggggggggg

"I can't believe I didn't think about the attack happening in the bedroom," Luke scolded himself out loud.

"None of us did," Rory added.

"I think I'm going to go. Are you staying here tonight?" Jess asked addressing Luke.

"Yeah I need to go to the diner to work for a few hours but I'll be back this evening. I'll probably sleep on the couch I don't want to pressure Lorelai," Luke explained.

"I'm not sure she'll even sleep in her room tonight so sleeping on the couch is probably good you'll be closer if she wakes up in the middle of the night. I'll sleep in her room for the time being," Rory said.

"Okay, since it looks like everything is under control I'm going to head out. Call if you need anything," Luke said as he placed a kiss on Rory's forehead.

"Okay I will," Rory assured him with a wave as he walked out the door.

Gggggggg

"I guess I'll see you later," Rory said as Jess leaned in for a kiss.

"Bye Ror, I'll bring dinner over so Lorelai doesn't have to go out. I may work for a bit around dinner time so Luke can bring it himself," Jess amended.

"Okay, sounds good," Rory agreed as she turned and headed for the stairs. She could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes and wanted to get out of Jess's sight before she started to cry. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Just before she reached the stairs the first tears began to fall and she started to cry. Jess paused as his hand reached for the door knob and turned at the sound. He was across the room and pulling his girlfriend into his arms in a few strides.

"Oh Rory, it's okay. Shh, don't cry," Jess soothed.

"No, it's not okay, my mom was raped, and what makes it worse was that it was by my dad. If only I had been here I could have stopped him," Rory cried remorsefully.

"No!" Jess said vehemently. "If you had been here Christopher would have hurt you to. He was drunk and angry. When someone is drunk and angry they hurt anyone in their path. Trust me, I should know," Jess added softly. Rory lifted her head and nodded slightly.

"I guess your right, but it still makes me sick to think about what he did to her," Rory said.

"I know, me, to." Jess reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"What's that?"Rory asked.

"It's abbey's contact info. Give it to Lorelai when you think she can handle it," Jess said, handing her the paper.

"Thanks, Jess. I think I'm going to read for a bit."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, see you later," Rory," Jess replied as he took one last glance at her to make sure she'd be fine on her own.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai was startled awake by the ringing of the phone. Sitting up to listen to the conversation she wasn't surprised to hear Rory say hello to her grandmother.

"Hello?" Rory said, answering the phone.

"Hello Rory how's your mom? I understand she was discharged today?" came Emily's voice.

"Hi, Grandma we got home a couple of hours ago. Sorry I didn't call it was a bit of a rough start," Rory explained.

"That's okay; can I speak with your mother, please? Actually both Richard and I would like to talk to her," Emily said.

"Sure hold on, let me see if she's awake," Rory replied as she walked to her room and opened the door. A smile came to her face when she saw her mom sitting up in bed trying to listen to the conversation.

"Who is it?" she asked her daughter.

"It's Grandma she wants to talk to you," Rory told her. Nodding, Lorelai reached for the phone. She had been surprised that her parents had believed her and sided with her when she had told them about the rape when she called them from the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(flashback)

Taking a deep breath Lorelai reached for the phone. She knew Rory was right and that she should tell her parents what happened. Everyone had left her alone for a few minutes so she thought it was now or never. Quickly she dialed the number before she could chicken out.

"Gilmore residence," came the maid-of-the-weeks voice.

"May I speak to Richard or Emily Gilmore, please?"

"May I tell them whose calling?"

"This is their daughter Lorelai," she answered.

"Hold on, please," the maid answered before putting the phone down. Emily's voice came on the phone a few moments later.

"Lorelai? This is a nice surprise. How are you?" Emily asked. Hearing her mom's voice, Lorelai had to fight not to cry. All she wanted right now was to be held in her mother's arms like Emily used to do when she was little.

"Not good, Mom. I'm in the hospital."

"What are you okay, is Rory okay? Do you want your father on here as well?" Emily rushed out.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered.

"Richard! Pick up the phone it's Lorelai something's wrong!" Emily called into her husband's study.

"Lorelai? What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked her father as he picked up the extension.

"Chris raped me tonight. He came to the house drunk and angry and r-r-raped me. Rory was at Lane's. Jess found me, got me to Luke's then they drove me to the hospital. Luke called Rory and Lane brought her to the hospital," Lorelai explained as the tears began to fall once again. Both parents were silent completely in shock at what their only child had just told them.

"Where's Christopher?" Richard asked.

"I d-d-don't know," Lorelai answered.

"I'll call our lawyer and make sure the police pick him up as soon as possible. He'll pay for this he'll be charged and punished," Richard said vehemently. At this Lorelai began to cry harder.

"What is it, Angel?" Emily asked, using her nickname for Lorelai when she was a small child.

"I d-d-didn't think you'd believe me," she cried.

"Of course we believe you. I'm so sorry this happened to you," Emily replied as she to began to cry.

"We love you and will support you through all of this," Richard said softly as he tried not to cry. Lorelai was crying too hard to speak. The sound of her crying caught the attention of the three people walking down the hall and they hurried into the room. Rory rushed to her mother's side and placed her hand on her mom's shoulder but pulled back when Lorelai shrank back. Tears filled Rory's eyes. Jess's heart broke at the lost look in his girlfriends eye's so he pulled her into his arms and tried to soothe her. Noticing the phone in Lorelai's hand Luke reached for it and it slid out of her hand.

"Hello?" Luke said into the phone.

"Luke? Is that you?" Richard asked.

"Yes what's going on? What's wrong with Lorelai?" he questioned.

"She told us what that son-of-a-bitch did to her and I told her that I'll call our lawyer and ensure that Christopher is punished for his crime," Richard informed the other man.

"She didn't think we'd believe her," Emily added.

"I see, well I think she needs to rest so maybe you can call tomorrow? I think they're going to release her sometime tomorrow," Luke said.

"Okay and Luke?" Richard called just before they hung up.

"Yeah?" Luke answered.

"Thank Jess for us, will you? Lorelai said he found her, and thank you for taking care of both of our girls," Richard said gratefully.

"No thanks necessary, but your welcome," Luke said as he hung up the phone and turned to try and comfort his clearly distraught girlfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(present day)

"Mom, you with me?" Rory asked as she held the phone out for her to take. Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts and reached for the phone.

"Yeah, sorry, sweets," she said.

"Hello?" she said into the phone her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi, Lorelai, both your father and I are on the phone," Emily explained.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"We're okay, how are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm doing okay. A bit better I just had a nap," Lorelai answered.

"That's good, well I've gotten in touch with our lawyer and the local police have picked Christopher up. He'll be arraigned Monday morning at 9:00 A.M on the charges of sexual assault, physical assault and breaking and entering," Richard explained.

"Will I have to see him?" Lorelai asked fearfully.

"Not for the arraignment, but for the trial you will if it goes to that point. Herb Jackson, our lawyer, will do everything to see that this is settled out of court if at all possible, but with Christopher's connections through Straub I'm not confident that this will be settled out of court. I'm sorry for that, Lorelai," Richard said with regret.

"There's nothing you can do about that," Lorelai assured him.

"You're excused from Friday night dinner this next week, so you can rest," Emily told her. Lorelai was bewildered to be disappointed by that.

"I might come anyway. I'd like to see you and Dad," she answered. Rory stared at her mother in shock was she voluntarily telling her grandmother that she didn't want to accept a get-out-of-Friday-night-dinner-free card? Had hell truly frozen over? Emily was clearly shocked as well.

"We'd like that but we understand if you're not up to it," she added softly.

"Okay, we'll wait and see," Lorelai said as her stomached growled. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was already almost 5:00.

"Well we should go for now, but we'll be in touch. I love you, sweetheart," Richard said.

"I love you to," Emily said softly.

"I love you both to, talk to you later," Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Rory.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Did you really tell Emily Gilmore that you want to come to Friday night dinner even when she was giving you an out?" Rory asked still confused.

"Yeah... I did... didn't I? I can't believe I did that, maybe it's the pain killers for my wrist," Lorelai said absently.

"Maybe," Rory agreed.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai said rubbing her stomach. As if on cue someone knocked on the door. Rory tried not to notice her mother's gaze sweeping the room frightened that her father was coming back.

"I bet that's Luke," Rory said as she got off the edge of her bed and headed to open the door for the diner owner. Smiling, Lorelai carefully rose to her feet and followed her daughter into the living room just in time to catch the smell of hamburgers and fries wafting from the bag that Luke held in his hand.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I'm curious to see if anyone would be interested in a Gilmore Girls fan fiction awards? If so let me know and I'll set it up. I think it would be cool if people earned an icon or something if they won. I can't do icons so I'd need help creating some. Send me a PM or leave a review if you'd be interested in a GG fan fiction awards. Anyway enough rambling, on with the story. Forgive any mistakes; our AC is broken so I'm roasting while sitting in my house. We're skipping ahead about a week, just so you know.

888888888888888888

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a call from the Gilmore house so early in the morning?" Luke asked as he answered his cell.

"He's out, his lawyer convinced the judge to let him out until the trial," Lorelai gasped out.

"What? What the hell do you mean he's out? The judge let him out on bale? How'd he manage that?" The moment he asked the question he knew the answer.

"Straub," Lorelai said angrily. "He used 'Daddy's money," she explained. Damn Straub and his damn money. He knew the only reason Lorelai had regained some of her self confidence and security was because Chris, the good-for-nothing bastard was in jail.

"Do you want me to come over? Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay, he wouldn't be stupid enough to go against the restraining order against him. At least the judge upheld that," she said. Lorelai wasn't sure if she truly believed that but she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Luke.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, Rory's going to spend sometime with Jess. I'll probably be over for lunch sometime, if that's okay?" Lorelai said.

"Sure, that's fine; I'll see you whenever you get here. I hate to rush, but some customers just came in," Luke said.

"Okay, see you later, I love you Luke," Lorelai replied.

"I love you to," Luke said. Hanging up, Lorelai let a ghost of a smile cross her face. She was scared but she didn't want to worry her daughter or Luke.

8888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you'll be okay if I hang out with Jess for a while?" Rory asked as she walked into the kitchen from her room to get a cup of coffee.

"I'll be fine, sweets. Go enjoy your day with Jess."

"But what about Dad? I can't believe he's out of jail," Rory commented in disbelief.

"I've got a restraining order against him, remember?" Lorelai reminded her. Rory nodded she just hoped her father didn't disobey it. She wasn't sure if her mother could take that. She wasn't sure any of them could.

"Well I'm off; meet you at Luke's for lunch?" Rory asked.

"Sure, sounds good, see you at Luke's," Lorelai answered.

888888888888888888888

Lorelai hummed as she climbed into the shower. She smiled as one of her favorite groups came on the radio. She cranked up the volume on the radio sitting on her bathroom sink so she could hear the GoGos song. She began singing along with the radio as she opened her Warm Vanilla Sugar shampoo and began washing her hair. Feeling refreshed after the shower, Lorelai stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy bath towel as she made her way into her bedroom to get dressed. Before she could get there, someone grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"You thought you'd charge me with raping you, didn't you?" the voice spat. Lorelai recognized Chris's voice instantly.

"What are y-y-you doing here?" she stammered.

"I'm out of jail, I'm sure you heard from your lawyer," he answered acidly.

"But the restraining order," she protested as she pushed against him trying to get free.

"Who cares about a restraining order? You're the mother of my kid and I'll see you whenever I please," he snarled. He punctuated every word with a slap to the face. Lorelai was crying openly.

"S-s-stop, Chris, please. You'll only make it worse for yourself," she said.

"I'll stop when I damn well want to and not until then!" he shouted as he gave her a shove. Lorelai let out a scream as she realized Chris had moved them so she was at the top of the stairs. Her scream echoed off the walls as she tumbled down the stairs coming to a stop at the bottom as her head hit the ground with a resounding thud. Chris stared in shock at the woman who was lying unmoving on the floor. Before he could move he heard a woman yelling for Lorelai as she ran through the front door.

88888888888888888888888888888

Babette was looking at her gnomes fondly when she thought she heard a cry from Lorelai's house. Her curiosity was peaked, Lorelai had told the town what happened at the town meeting the day before and everyone was shown a recent picture of Christopher so they knew what he looked like. At the loud anguished scream that followed Babette ran across the yard seperating her house from Lorelai's and ran for the door. She was glad that Lorelai and Rory didn't lock their door.

"Lorelai you okay, honey?" Babette called as she walked into the house. She continued calling Lorelai's name as she looked around for her. Her heart climbed into her throat when she saw her lying crumpled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up she saw Christopher standing at the top. Grabbing the lamp on the table where she stood Babette threw it up the stairs and smiled in satisfaction as she heard it hit Christopher squarely in the head. Crying out in pain he fell to the ground unconscious. Confident that he wouldn't be a problem for a while she hurried over to Lorelai. Babette was relieved to find Lorelai breathing but she was greatly concerned because she was unconscious and their was a puddle of blood forming under her head. Reaching for the phone she dialed 911. After giving them her location she hung up and called the diner.

"Lukes," came the gruff voice of the diners owner.

"You need to get to Lorelai's right now! She's on the floor unconscious and bleeding. Christopher's at the top of the stairs unconscious I threw a lamp at his head," Babette explained.

"Christophers at Lorelai's? I'll be right over!" Luke shouted as he hung up the phone.

"Caesar, your in charge, Rory, Jess!" Luke shouted up the stairs as he turned towards the curtain where Rory and Jess were reading. Both teenagers came running down the stairs and pushed through the curtain.

"What is it Luke? What's wrong?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Come on, we need to get back to your house, now. Chris broke in and your mom's hurt pretty bad, according to Babette. Babette knocked him out," Luke finished. The three of them headed for the Crap Shack at a run. They made it to the house just as the ambulance was pulling up and the paramedics were getting out. Coop was questioning a clearly shaken Babette on the front lawn.

"I told ya all I know, now can I go see Luke, Rory, and Jess?" Babette asked. Noticing the three people who were running up the driveway Coop nodded. Babette moved across to them as fast as she was able.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to her sooner. She looks pretty bad but she's still wrapped in a towel so I don't think he..." Babette left the sentence unfinished but everyone knew what she meant. At that point the medics came out with two stretchers. Two of them were carrying a dazed and pissed off Christopher Haden and the other two were carrying an unconscious, badly beaten and bleeding Lorelai.

"Mommy!" Rory cried as she ran towards her mother. Quickly Jess followed her. Luke stood transfixed staring at his motionless girlfriend.

"That damn woman assaulted me, aren't you going to arrest her?" Chris asked indignantly.

"It was self defense, your the one who violated a restraining order that was placed against you. Your the one whose under arrest," Coop said as she read Christopher his rights as he slapped the cuffs on him.

"Herb Jackson, the Gilmore's lawyer needs to be called as do her parents," Luke offered.

"I'll take care of ensuring both Chris's and Lorelai's lawyers are contacted," Coop responded before asking if it was necessary for Christopher to ride to the hospital in the ambulance or if he could be transported in his patrol car. He knew that Lorelai conscious or not didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"He's well enough to ride in the patrol car. As for her, we need to get going. I'm concerned at the fact that she hasn't regained consciousness. From the way she was laying it appears that she was pushed down the stairs," the medic explained. A sobb escaped Rory at the news. Jess pulled her close to him and did his best to comfort her.

"Shh, she'll be okay, Ror," Jess soothed.

"We need to head to the hospital, one of you can ride with us," the paramedic said. Rory and Luke spoke at the same time.

"You go, Luke," Rory said.

"You should go she's your mom, Rory," Luke said.

"She'll want to see you when she wakes up I'll ride with Jess," Rory argued. Luke gave a resigned sigh he knew that he would never win when it came to the Gilmore girls.

"Okay, I'll see you at the hospital. I'll call Emily and Richard, I don't want them to find out from their lawyer," Luke said as he followed the stretcher to the ambulance. He was about to climb in when Chris's voice reached him.

"She'll never win, the bitch will never win." Spinning on his heels Luke stalked over to the patrol car and yanked Chriss out by the collar of his shirt. Everyone stood back and watched as Luke landed a solid right hook to Christopher's jaw. Chris came back swinging.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again," Luke snarled as he punched the other man again. Coop let this go on for another minute or so before breaking it up.

"Luke! That's enough, your girlfriend needs you I'll deal with him," he said as he threw Christopher a hard look.

"Okay, fine, lets go," Luke said as he walked back over to the ambulance and climbed in.

"See you at the hospital," Jess called back as he guided Rory to her mom's jeep.

"Are you able to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rory answered as she pulled her set of keys for the jeep out of her pocket and slid them into the ignition or tried to rather. Her hands were shaking too badly for her to do so, however.

"How about I drive?" Jess suggested.

"Okay, but don't tell Mom, she'll kill us both if I let you drive her car," Rory replied.

"My lips are sealed," Jess said, sliding a finger across his lips and pretending to throw away the key. Rory gave a short laugh before sobering.

"Lets go Luke shouldn't be alone," she said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Okay," Jess replied as he began to pull out of the driveway and turned on to the street.

TBC?

A/n2 please read and review and let me know if your interested in a Gilmore Girls fan fiction awards.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke paced around the waiting room. He really hated hospitals.

"What's going on how's Mom? Do you know anything yet?" came rory's voice as she rushed through the doors.

"I don't know anything yet. They took her right into a room. Where's Jess?" Luke asked the young girl.

"He's parking the jeep," she answered.

"Someone looking for me?" Jess said as he walked into the room.

"Jess," Luke greeted.

"Luke," Jess responded. The two of them took seats on either side of the diner owner. Silence stretched out before the group. The only sound that was heard was the ticking of the clock.

"Luke Danes?" asked the doctor as he made his way into the waiting room.

"How's Lorelai?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore has several contusions on her face and other parts of her body. Her head injury is of most concern."

"What do you mean?" Rory whispered.

"Your mom was pushed down the stairs as I understand it," the doctor said. Luke nodded his head. "Well when she hit the floor that caused swelling in her brain. She's in a coma," the doctor said solemnly. The slight handle Rory had on her emotions snapped and she crumbled. Spots danced behind her eyes and she fell backwards. Catching her before her head could hit the floor, Luke hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"What are the chance's she'll wake up and when?" Jess wanted to know.

"She's strong and healthy so her chances of waking up are very good. As for when, I don't know it's up to Ms. Gilmore at this point," the doctor answered.

"C-c-can we see her?" Rory requested.

"Sure you can, she's in room 122. It's the third door on the right. I'll be back later if you have any questions."

"Thank you," Luke said as he stood up then helped Rory to her feet.

"C'mon kid, lets go see your mom," he said.

"Okay, c'mon Jess I'm sure she wants to see you to," Rory told her boyfriend.

"Okay, did you call Emily and Richard?" he asked turning to his uncle.

"Yes, they'll be here as soon as they can. Quicker than the three of them were ready they reached Lorelai's hospital room door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sight of Lorelai lying so still in the hospital bed made the three of them stop in shock. Luke could feel the tears clogging his throat.

"Hey Lorelai, it's Luke. Rory and Jess are here to."

"Hi, Mommy. I hope you wake up soon. We need you. I-I-I need you," Rory choked out. Putting an arm around her Jess hugged her to him.

"Hey there Lorelai. You've gotta wake up soon. Who else's gonna call me hoodlum and argue with me?" he asked softly.

"Your mom and Dad will be here soon," Luke told her.

"Speak of the devil," Jess snarked as he heard Emily Gilmore's voice, demanding answers.

"I'm Emily Gilmore and I want to know what's going on with my daughter Lorelai Gilmore and I want to know now!.

Hurrying to the door, Luke Called, "Emily we're in here." Spinning on her heels she hurried to where her daughters boyfriend was standing dragging Richard behind her.

"How is she Luke?" she asked anxiously.

"She's got a lot of bruises and she's in a coma. When she fell down the stairs she hit her head at the bottom and the doctor says she has swelling on her brain," Luke informed the elder Gilmore's. Emily's face went white and Richard visibly shook. Moving slowly forward they walked to the bed. Reaching out a hand Emily took her daughter's coold hand into her much warmer one.

"I'm here, Angel, Mommy's here," she soothed.

"Hi, sweetheart. Daddy's here to. I love you so much, Lorelai," Rich said tightly as he blinked back tears.

"Here's chairs for both of you," Jess said as he shifted two chairs up beside the bed.

"Thank you, young man," Emily said graceously.

"Your welcome," Jess responded. Everyone took a seat and began what was surely going to be a long wait.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A few hours later a pretty nurse with curly Brown hair walked into the room.

"I have Ms. Gilmore's test results. I have some good news and some... well I'm not sure how this news will be received," she said.

"What is it?" Luke questioned.

"Ms. Gilmore has no STD's and all her other blood tests came back good so this should increase her chance of waking up. The only one that came back abnormal was her HCG level," she informed them. Luke could see the wheels turning in Rory's head. She couldn't figure out what level the nurse was talking about.

"What does that level indicate?" she asked.

"Ms. Gilmore's pregnant," she told them.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, you know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's pregnant?" Luke repeated.

"Yes," the nurse answered.

"Any idea how far along she is?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I've called her OBGYN and she's planning on studying the results. Once she does that we'll know how far along she is," the nurse explained.

"Oh, okay," Luke said. While the nurse was talking she was taking Lorelai's vitals.

"Ms. Gilmore's vitals look good. I'll be back later to check on her," she said as she walked out the door.

"I hope it's yours for both Mom's and your sake, Luke," Rory commented.

"Me, to, kid. Me, to."

"I hope we have results before Lorelai wakes up so she doesn't have to worry about the possibility that it could be Christopher's," Emily said practically growling Christopher's name. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The rest of the night drug on and before anyone realized it it was midnight. Numerous people from Stars Hollow had come by and called both Luke and Rory to ask about how Lorelai was doing. Yawning and rubbing his eyes Luke looked around the room. Everyone but Richard was sleeping. Luke caught the older man's eye and jerked his head towards the door. Recognizing Luke's request Richard slowly stood up and made his way to the door. Once they were outside in the hall they made their way to the coffee machine and each got a cup and leaned against the wall.

"If the baby turns out to be Christopher's and Lorelai decides to keep it I'll raise it as my own. All I want is for Lorelai to be happy. I love her and that's all that matters."

"I know you love her. It takes a strong man to be able to raise another man's child under any circumstances but especially under circumstances like these," Richard commended.

"Thank you," Luke said.

"Your welcome, now lets go back inside so we're their when Lorelai wakes up?" Richard suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Luke agreed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Two days later Rory stretched and yawned. Sunlight was streaming through Lorelai's hospital room window. Like she'd done since her mom had been admitted Rory looked towards the hospital bed to see if Lorelai was awake. She was expecting to see her mother's motionless form and closed eyes like she'd seen for the last two days, but this time she saw something different. Lorelai was staring at her surroundings with wide eyes.

"Mom!" Rory cried excitedly as she leapt from her chair and made a beeline to her mother's bedside. The cry from the young girl woke the other ocupants.

"What is it, Rory?" Luke questioned.

"She's awake," Rory exclaimed excitedly as she reached for her mom's hand and gave it a squeeze. Everyone instantly surrounded the bed.

"W-w-where am I? What happened?" Lorelai rasped. Reaching for the tray holding a pitcher of water and a cup, Emily filled the cup and after slipping a straw in it put the straw to her daughter's lips so Lorelai could drink.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, Lorelai," Emily said.

"Do you remember what happened with Christopher after Rory left to spend time with Jess?" Luke questioned softly.

"Some of it until I fell down the stairs. Oh no, did he... again?" she broke off unable to finish the sentence.

"No, he didn't," Rory assured her.

"Your in the hospital, you've been in a coma for two days," Richard added. Luke bit his lip and passed a look between the rest of the people in the room. It didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked as she shifted to try and get more comfortable and winced in pain. Luke sighed he knew she needed to know what was going on but it was killing him to have to tell her the truth. Reaching out a hand, he said,

"Can I have a hand?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied as she placed her hand in his.

"All your blood tests came back," Luke began.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

"You don't have any STD's." Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief she was pretty sure Christopher didn't have any diseases but it was always good to be reassured. Glancing at Luke she saw that he was frowning which confused her.

"Why are you frowning? This is a good thing."

"There's one more thing, Lorelai," he said.

"Luke, what is it? Your scaring me, just tell me," she begged.

"Your pregnant, Lorelai. They don't know how far along yet, though. Your OBGYN is supposed to study the results but her kids been sick so she hasn't been able to do that yet. Once she does we'll know how far along you are," Luke concluded.

"I'm p-p-pregnant?" Lorelai stuttered. Rory nodded, confirming what Luke had said. Lorelai put her head in her hands and began to cry. She didn't want to look up at the others in the room for fear she'd see the disappointment written all over their faces. Rocking back and forth she kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for sweetheart?" Richard questioned.

"I'm sorry for getting pregnant out of wedlock and disappointing everyone. Especially you and Mom. God I'm such a screw-up," she lamented.

"First of all your not a screw-up and you haven't disappointed anyone. Second of all this time is different your not 16 this time. Third keep in mind that there is just as good of a chance if not more of a chance that this baby is Luke's not Christophers," Emily soothed.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai sniffled.

"Even if the baby is Christophers biologically I'll be right beside you every step of the way raising this child with you if you decide to keep it, that is. I've always wanted kids with you Lorelai and I'll love this child and Rory as if they were my own," Luke promised.

"Really?" Lorelai asked turning wide eyes on Luke.

"Really," Luke answered. Giving him a small smile Lorelai held out her arms requesting a hug which Luke gladly gave her. The moment was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Knock knock," came the voice of Lorelai's OBGYN, Dr. Hutchinson as she poked her head around the door.

"Come on in," Lorelai called.

"Hi Lorelai, it's good to see you I just wish it were under better circumstances and you weren't in the hospital the doctor greeted her patient.

"I completely agree," Lorelai said.

"I have studied your test results and have determined how far along you are," Dr. Hutchinson informed the group.

"How far along am I?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Wel..."

TBC?

A/n, the faster people review the faster I update. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Please continue to R/R!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well... Your five weeks along, according to your test results. I want to schedule an ultrasound to make sure that everything is okay but I'm sure it will be," Dr. Hutchinson assured everyone.

"Five weeks?" Lorelai whispered not daring to hope.

"Yes, five weeks," Dr. Hutchinson repeated. Tears of joy filled Lorelai's eyes and slowly ran down her face.

Turning to Luke, she said,

"It's yours Luke. It's mine and yours."

"It's our baby," Luke whispered as he hugged her.

"I'll be back in a half an hour or so to do the ultrasound," Dr. Hutchinson said excusing herself. Tears of joy and hugs were exchanged between the group.

"So how do you feel about being a big sister, Rory?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm excited, I've always wanted a little brother or sister. What more could I ask for accept the fact that it's yours and Lukes?" she asked beaming. Luke blushed but smiled at the teen. They continued to chat about little things until the doctor returned with the ultrasound machine.

"Lets have a sonogram to see how things are looking, shall we?" she asked.

"Yes," Lorelai responded as she shifted so her stomach was exposed. Smiling she put some of the jelly on Lorelai's stomach. She shivered at the touch.

"Sorry it's so cold." Taking the transducer she moved it across Lorelai's stomach until she found the baby.

"Here's your baby. It's a bit early to hear the heart beat but you can at least see it," the doctor said.

"Luke, look, that's our baby," Lorelai said her eyes shinning with tears.

"I see," Luke replied eyes transfixed on the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Emily questioned.

"Yes everything appears to be just fine," Dr. Hutchinson answered.

"That's wonderful, when can I get out of here?" Lorelai asked.

"There don't appear to be any lasting affects from the coma you were in but I want to keep you until tomorrow just to be on the safe side," the OBGYN answered. Lorelai reluctantly nodded. She knew the doctor was right but she didn't have to like it.

"I'll leave you with your family. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you and the baby before I discharge you. Have a good day everyone," she said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"The towns been asking about you," Rory told her mom.

"Who found me? The last thing I remember is Chris pushing me down the stairs."

"You screamed when you were falling and Babette heard you and came running to see what was wrong. She saw Dad at the top of the stairs and she threw a lamp at him and knocked him out. Then she called 911," Rory explained.

"Then she called me," Luke finished.

"Where's Christopher?" Lorelai asked softly as her voice shook.

"He's in jail and this time he's not getting out," Richard said vehemently. Luke could feel Lorelai's grip on his hand loosen at her father's words.

"When's the trial?" Rory asked.

"Two weeks from yesterday. He'll be charged on the original charges as well as this attack. Herb's going to call some of the townspeople to testify on your behalf," Richard answered.

"We'll get through this together, sweetheart. Everyone's on your side," Luke assured his girlfriend. Lorelai gave him a small smile before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Sleep, Lorelai, we'll be here when you wake up," Emily told her daughter.

"Okay," Lorelai mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC?

A/n, thanks everyone for the reviews and adding me to your alert lists. I hope you like how this chapter came out. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n we're taking a time jump here. I've decided that it wouldn't be fair to put Lorelai and all of you readers through the trial so I'll explain what happened and then move on. Lorelai's twelve weeks along in this chapter. Please read and review. Also I don't know if we ever know Chris's middle name so forgive me if we've ever learned it. Also I've set up a yahoo group for Gilmore Girls fanfiction. The link is in my profile as my homepage. Please join it and post any and all fic.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The flushing of the toilet woke Luke up. It was one of those rare mornings where he didn't have to open the diner so he was enjoying lying in bed with his girlfriend. Slowly climbing out of bed Luke made his way to the bathroom and knelt behind Lorelai holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Once she'd stopped throwing up she sank back against him. She smiled gratefully at him for the glass of water he handed her.

"Thanks, babe."

"Your welcome, are you okay? Is this normal?" Luke questioned in concern.

"I'm okay, and yes, Luke, this is normal," she reassured him. After brushing her teeth she walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where she put on her robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Luke had gone down just ahead of her and was making breakfast. Lorelai breathed in when she smelled the aroma of her beloved coffee. Reaching for a mug she filled it to the brim before taking a drink. Immediately she spit it back into the mug.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"It's decaf, why are you giving me decaf?" Lorelai whined.

"How do you know its decaf?" he asked.

"I just do, I can taste the difference. Now where's the good stuff?" she wondered.

"I hid it I'm not letting you drink regular coffee while your pregnant," he said.

"But Luke..."

"No, no caffeine," he said.

"Just a cup?" she pleaded.

"What's going on?" Rory asked sleepily as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, kid," Luke greeted.

"Hey, sweets," Lorelai added.

"Morning, oh good, coffee," Rory said reaching for a mug with one hand and the pot with the other.

"No, here, have this one," Luke said producing a mug he'd had sitting on the stove.

"MMM, thanks, but what's wrong with the stuff in the pot?" she asked clearly confused.

"Its decaf," Lorelai answered.

"Oh, because you can't have caffeine," she realized.

"Yep," Luke concurred.

"Not even a cup?" Lorelai asked repeating her earlier statement.

"No," Luke answered standing firm. Lorelai pulled out the big guns and began pouting.

"I'll make a compromise, half the cup is decaf and the other half isn't? It's either that or all decaf," he said.

"Fine, I'll take it," Lorelai replied turning to the sink and getting rid of the coffee before handing the cup to Luke. Sighing he filled it half-n-half then handed it back to her.

"Thank you, Lukey," she said sweetly.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled. Rory giggled at her mom and Luke.

"So what are your plans for today, Rory?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Hanging out with Lane for a bit then spending time with Jess," she said.

"Remember we have dinner at your grandparents tonight," Lorelai told her.

"I know," Rory said. She was still getting used to the fact that her mom was happy to go to her parent's house for dinner. It was amazing what the rape and subsequent attack as well as the trial would do to mend their relationship. Rory could still recall her grandparent's hugs of support for her mother when the verdict was read and her father was led out of the courthouse in handcuffs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Have you reached a verdict, Madam Foreperson?" inquired the judge.

"We have, Your Honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?" instructed the judge. Chris rose smugly to his feet and stared straight at Lorelai. Lorelai did her best to not show her fear but she couldn't stop the shaking that her entire body was doing. Luke and Rory who were on either side of her each took a hand and squeezed it. Emily and Richard seated directly behind them each placed a hand on their daughter's shoulder.

"its okay, Lorelai, he can't hurt you anymore, Angel," her mother whispered in her ear.

"We love you and your safe, Lorelai," her father assured her. Lorelai could feel the tears filling her eyes and her breath was coming in short shallow gasps.

"You need to relax, Lorelai. This can't be good for the baby," Luke reminded her touching her still flat stomach. She was eight weeks along.

"I know," she whispered as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"On the count of first degree rape of Lorelai Gilmore how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant Christopher Straub Hayden guilty," the foreperson answered.

"And in the charge of first degree assault on Lorelai Gilmore how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, Christopher Straub Hayden Guilty."

"And in the charge of attempted assault on Luke Danes?" the judge asked.

"We find the defendant Christopher Straub Hayden guilty," the foreperson concluded.

"A verdict of guilty on all three of these charges carries with it a jail sentence of 10 years and a $500,000 fine. Court is adjourned!" she said banging her gavel. The moment the court was adjourned Lorelai let the tears of relief flow freely down her cheeks. Before she knew what was happening her parents were hugging her and her mother was crying. Pulling back so she could look at them, she asked,

"Mom, are you alright?"

"No, I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry we hurt you. I never meant to alienate you or make you feel like you had to leave all those years ago. I'm just sorry, Lorelai," Emily exclaimed.

"Mom, it's okay, it's all in the past now. From now on we focus on the future, okay?"

"Okay," Emily agreed pulling her daughter into another hug before releasing her and allowing Luke and Rory to do the same.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ror? You okay, kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh?" Rory replied.

"I asked if you're okay," Lorelai repeated.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," she answered.

"Here you go," Luke said as he sat two plates of food in front of the girls. Both of them thanked him as they dove into their food.

"Remember I have a doctors appointment at 1:30," Lorelai said.

"I know I'll be by the inn to pick you up around 1:00," Luke told her.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Rory asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, it's just a routine checkup," her mother told her. Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up her fork she'd sat down when she asked her question she finished off the rest of her pancakes before standing up and taking her plate to the sink.

"Well I'm off to hang out with Lane for one more day before Mama Kim sends off her to that religious camp for the last week before school."

"Okay, make sure to smuggle her as many CDs as you can," Lorelai said cheekily.

" I will, Mom. See you guys later," Rory called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"Bye," Lorelai called back.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Pulling up in front of the inn later that afternoon Luke grabbed his ball cap and made his way into the lobby. Spotting Sookie coming out of the kitchen he called to her.

"Hey Sookie, you know where Lorelai is?"

"In her office," the chef answered.

"Thanks," Luke replied as he made his way to Lorelai's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey you ready to go?" Luke asked as he opened the door and walked in.

"Yeah just let me get my purse," Lorelai said as she stood up and picked up her purse before following Luke out of the office and out to the truck. Once they were settled in the truck Lorelai leaned over and pulled Luke in for a kiss. They were both smiling when they pulled apart.

"I love you," Lorelai whispered against his lips.

"I love you to, Lorelai," Luke replied. Reluctantly Lorelai let go of him so he could start the truck and headed for Hartford for Lorelai's doctors appointment.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai, the doctor will see you now," the nurse said. Nodding Luke and Lorelai stood up and followed the nurse into the exam room.

"Hi, Susie, how are you?" Lorelai greeted.

"I'm okay, I just need you to stand on the scale for me," Susie said. Lorelai did what she was told. Then she sat while her blood pressure and other vitals were taken. Once she was done with that Susie reached for a needle.

"Here comes the part I really hate," Lorelai said softly. Reaching out Luke tooh her hand in his.

"Just squeeze my hand. Think of it as practice for when the babies born," Luke offered.

"Thanks, but a stick of a needle won't compare to the birth of this baby in terms of pain," she told him. Luke winced as he saw the needle pierce Lorelai's skin.

"There you go, we're all done. The doctor will be in shortly," Susie said as she cleaned the spot where the needle had been and placed a band-aid on it. Five minutes later the doctor walked in and greeted them.

"Okay, everything looks good. Are you ready to see your baby?" she asked reaching for the ultrasound machine.

"Yes," Luke and Lorelai answered in unison. Smiling the doctor put some of the gel on Lorelai's abdomen.

"Cold," she complained.

"I know, sorry about that. Okay, lets see what we can see," the doctor said turning on the machine. After moving the probe around for a minute she spotted the baby. Freezing the probe so the expectant parents could see the baby she turned the screen towards them.

"That's your baby it looks healthy." She started to point out the parts of the baby that could be seen. After pressing some buttons a thumping sound could be heard.

"What's that?" Luke whispered.

"It's your babies heart beat," the doctor answered.

"Wow, you hear that Lorelai? That's our babies heart beat," Luke exclaimed in awe. Lorelai smiled at him catching sight of the tears in his eyes. They matched her own.

"I hear it, Luke. I hear it," she said as a wide smile spread across her face.

TBC?

A/n, once again remember I've started a yahoo group for Gilmore Girls fan fiction. Please join it. The link is my homepage. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

"So who's ringing the doorbell?" Lorelai asked as she, Luke, Rory, and Jess much to his chagrin stood in front of the elder Gilmore's door. Friday night dinners had been much better since the attack and trial.

"I will," Rory said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room. May I take your coat?" the maid offered.

"Thank you," Luke said. Silently nodding the maid took their coats before ushering them into the living room.

"Good evening," Richard greeted jovially as they stepped into the room.

"Hi, Dad," Lorelai responded.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Richard asked heading for the drink cart.

"Soda for me, Grandpa," Rory answered.

"Me as well," Jess added.

"You want a soda Lorelai, a Martinni Emily?" Richard confirmed. Both women nodded. "What would you like, Luke?"

"A beer, please." Richard nodded as he prepared the drinks then distributed them. Casual conversation flowed easily until the maid announced it was time for dinner.

"Thank you, Sandy," Emily said crisply.

"It's Sally," the girl answered timidly. Emily just kept walking into the dining room ignoring the woman's response. Dinner was going smoothly and conversation was focusing on how Rory and Jess were doing in school. The two teenagers and Richard had just struck up a lively debate about a book they'd been reading when Emily turned to her daughter.

"You found out what you were having today at your appointment, didn't you?" Lorelai nodded she had just gone to her 20 week appointment earlier that morning. Conversation stopped at Emily's question and a wide smile crossed Luke's face as he reached for Lorelai's hand.

"Well I suppose we can tell everyone now," Lorelai said.

"It's about time, they wouldn't tell me. They said I had to wait until dinner tonight," she complained to her grandparents. Richard chuckled at his granddaughter.

"In about four months you'll have another granddaughter," Lorelai said excitedly.

"I'm getting a little sister?" Rory exclaimed.

"You got it, kid," Luke answered. A happy squeal escaped the young girls lips as she ran over to first her mother then Luke and gave them each a huge hug.

"That's wonderful," Emily beamed. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas for a name?" Jess asked.

"No, not yet," Luke told him.

"Well this calls for dessert, Sally, you can bring in the dessert now," Emily called.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," the maid answered as she carried in an iced cake which the girls all dug into with gusto. Richard and Jess ate much smaller portions and Luke politely declined any at all. The rest of the evening was spent discussing the new baby and what plans Luke and she had for a nursery. After much discussion the previous month Luke and Lorelai agreed that it was time for him to move in. Rory embraced the idea with open arms so now they were all one big happy family. Jess was living at the apartment above the diner with strict rules that if he messed up he'd be moving into the house with the rest of them. A yawn from Lorelai drew everyone's attention to just how late it was.

"I think we'd better be going. Thank you for a lovely evening, Emily," Luke complimented.

"Your quite welcome, I'll walk you out," Emily said walking them to the foyer.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n, here's the next chapter. Sorry for messing up on the last chapter. Next time you see two of the same chapter posted, tell me, please. So read and review! --------------------

"I feel like a beached whale," Lorelai whined as she struggled to get off the couch.

"Your not a beached whale, your pregnant," Luke replied patiently taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Same difference when your eight months pregnant, babe."

Sighing in defeat he just kissed her again on the lips. He knew he could tell her she wasn't fat until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't help right now.

"You ready to go to the freakfest they call a town meeting?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse," she said grabbing it from where it was on the couch. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Let's get this over with," the diner owner complained. Secretly he was thrilled that he and the rest of the town had managed to keep the baby shower a secret from Lorelai. Rory and Jess had gone over early to help set up along with Lane. Reaching Miss Patty's Luke opened the door and ushered his girlfriend in ahead of him anxious to see her reaction to the surprise knowing it would be a good one. ----------

"Okay, Kirk, you hang the streamers, Babette, you make sure all the gifts are on the table. Is everything else ready?" Miss Patty questioned. Everyone murmured in comfirmation. "How's the food coming?"

"It's perfect, I've made all her favorites, but in minature size to go along with the baby theme," Sookie called out.

"They're coming, places," Rory called from where she could see the door. Scrambling into their hiding places the town waited for their favorite couple to make their entrance. ----------------

"Surprise!" all the townspeople shouted as Lorelai stepped into the dance studio. Taking in her surroundings Lorelai broke into a huge grin when she saw all the pink decorations.

"A baby shower?" she asked in awe.

"Of course, did you really think we'd not give you one, doll?" Babette addresssed her.

"Well, no of course not. Thank you everyone," Lorelai said as she made her way around the room hugging everyone, Luke in tow. The shower was going well and the food Sookie had made was a hit. Just then Rorry tapped her fork on her glass.

"If I could have your attention, please." The room went silent and all eyes turned to Rory.

"We're listening, sweets," Lorelai said.

"It's time for presents, but before Mom and Luke open the ones on the table, I want to give you mine." As she was speaking, Rory walked across to where her mother was sitting in a streamer covered chair Luke sitting next to her in a nonstreamer covered chair.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" the teen suggested. Nodding Lorelai tore into the paper. Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled out two things. "Oh, Rory, it's beautiful," she cried fighting tears.

"Hold it up so I can get a picture, Lorelai," Kirk called from somewhere in the crowd. Obediently she held up the first object. It was a frame with four spots for photos in it. Above each spot something was written. One said mommy, one said daddy, one said big sister and one said baby sister. On the bottom it said thank heaven for little girls.

"Awww," Sookie cooed.

"What's the other gift?" someone wondered. Smiling Lorelai held up a very well worn but loved pink and purple blanket.

"This was Rory's blanket I made her when she was little," Lorelai explained.

"Now it's time for my little sister to have it," Rory replied. Happy tears running down her face Lorelai pulled her oldest child in for a hug. Once she pulled back, she said,

"Quick someone give me a present!" Laughter filled the room as people rushed forward with their gifts. ---------

An hour later a huge pile of gifts were surrounding the expectant parents.

"Here's our gift, Lorelai," Emily said as she and Richard walked over to their daughter. Taking the box Lorelai unwrapped it and removed the lid. She stared in surprise at what stared back at her.

"You got us a car?" she shrieked pushing herself to her feet she hugged her parents excitedly.

"Two of them actually," Emily said pointing to the set of keys underneath the first set.

"Luke's truck doesn't have a backseat for a car seat," Richard said.

"But what about your truck?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't worry, I'm still keeping it. I can use it when I go to the cabin."

"Well this means I can do something I've wanted to do for a while now," Lorelai said reaching into her purse and pulling out the keys to the jeep. Walking over to Rory she placed them in her daughter's hands.

"Your giving me the jeep?" Rory squeaked.

"Yes, you need a car, and I don't need it now."

"Thank you Mom!" Rory cried launching herself at her mom and hugging her as tightly as her growing belly would allow.

"Your welcome, sweets."

Turning to her parents, she asked, "What kind of car did you buy us?"

"Toyoda Highlanders, Luke helped us pick them out," Richard explained.

"It was the only way I'd let them buy them for us," Luke interjected.

"Where are they?" Lorelai questioned.

"One of them is right outside, the other one is already at your house. We drove it over shortly after you left. That's why we were late," Emily told her.

Rushing to the door as fast as she could Lorelai looked out and cried in excitement when she saw the new car sitting outside the dance studio.

"We figured you could use it to take all these gifts home," Emily said.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad."

"Your welcome, sweetheart," Richard said hugging his little girl tightly. Shortly after that the party started to break up. Jess, Luke and Rory managed to get all the gifts into the car in three trips. They now had everything they could ever need. They'd purchased a crib, a changing table/dresser, and high chair but they hadn't gotten around to purchasing a car seat, pack 'n play, or so many of the other things that babies need.

"Did you have a good time, Mom?" Rory asked.

"It was the best, thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome, it was Luke's idea to have it on the night when we normally have a town meeting so you wouldn't be suspicious."

"Good call, babe."

"Thanks, I thought so," Luke said with a smirk. Arriving home everyone carried in all the gifts.

"Can I trust you at the apartment alone?" Luke asked his nephew as he turned to leave.

"Of course, Uncle Luke," the teen snarked.

"Oh, yeah, I feel the trust vibes real strong," Lorelai quipped. Jess laughed as he opened the door.

"Behave," Luke called after him." All he got in response was another laugh and a whatever tossed at him.

"Well, I'm off to bed, night, Mom, Luke," Rory said.

"Night, kid," Luke answered hugging her. Heading for the stairs, Lorelai walked up them and into what used to be her sewing room which was now a babies nursery.

"This house is to little four our family," she commented as Luke joined her.

"MMM, but I don't want to move if you don't want to. Jess can stay at the apartment, I guess," Luke said reluctantly. Turning to her boyfriend Lorelai walked into his arms, placing her head on his chest she smiled as he placed his arms around her.

"Rory and I have lived in this house from the time she was10, but it's time for a bigger house. One that's big enough for us, Rory, the new baby, and Jess," Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, it's going to be hard, but I don't think we have a choice. We can start looking tomorrow since I'm on maternity leave, can you take off work?"

"I'll take the evening shift so we can look during the day."

"Both kids don't have school tomorrow, teacher work days I think," Lorelai added in.

"Then it's settled, we'll go house hunting tomorrow," he said placing a kiss on her neck.

"MMM hmm," she murmured as she tilted her head giving him better access.

"Let's go to bed," Luke whispered in her ear as he took her hand and pulled her towards her bedroom.

TBC?

A/n, read and review! I need baby girl name suggestions, first and middle. Readers will vote on the name once I get suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13

They were lucky enough to find a house on the first day of looking. It was on the edge of Stars Hollow and had six bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, a screened-in porch and a large living room. They had enough rooms for Luke and Lorelai, Rory, Jess, the new baby, two guest rooms and a sewing room for Lorelai. After much talking with Rory Lorelai decided to sell the Crap Shack. The for sale sign had only been in the yard for two days when someone asked about it. ------------------------------

Lorelai was resting on the couch staring around at the packed boxes that covered the living room. Everyone had been packing because they wanted to move this weekend. Luke and Lorelai wanted to be in their new house before their daughter was born. The baby was due in two weeks. She'd only been allowed to put clothes in boxes and nothing else. A knock on the door caused her to jump. It was February 6th and very cold outside. Opening the door she was greeted by a young woman carrying a sleeping infant.

"Um, hi, my name is Abbey Miles and I saw you're selling your house?"

"Yes, come on in."

"The realtor called and said she couldn't make it today but that you'd be able to show me around."

"Of course I can. Let's start with the living room," Lorelai suggested. So the tour began.

"You have a beautiful home, Lorelai."

"Thank you, how old is your baby?" Lorelai wondered.

"Elizabeth is nine months old. I work in Hartford but wanted to move to a small town for Libby's sake."

"I can understand that. I moved here from Hartford with my daughter when she was just a bit older then Libby. It's been 16 years since we moved to Stars Hollow. We moved into this house when Rory was 10." She could see Abbey doing the math in her head.

"I was 16 when I had her. She's 17 now." Blushing Abbey ducked her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. So what do you think?"

"I'd love to live in this house."

"Okay, let me talk to my boyfriend and the realtor and we'll get back to you."

"Sounds good to me. It was nice meeting you Lorelai."

"It was nice meeting you to. I hope to see you around town. What exactly is it that you do?"

"I'm a cook at a hotel. I don't have a lot of experience but it pays the bills. I just turned 21 and Libby's dad decided about a month ago that he didn't want to be a daddy and split. I wish I could work here in Stars Hollow so I don't have to travel so much. That plus daycare will add up fast." Realizing she was rambling the young mother stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry to just blert out my life story like that. You don't care about all that."

"Actually we're a lot alike. We both had our children young and the guys who got us pregnant turned out to be deadbeat dads."

"But…" the young woman broke off as she glanced down at Lorelai's large stomach. Understanding dawned and Lorelai rushed to explain.

"Oh, no, Rory's dad isn't the daddy to this little one. Well her biological dad isn't anyway. Luke, he runs the diner in town is my boyfriend and the father of this baby and he's also Rory's dad in all the ways that count."

"Oh, I see." An idea struck Lorelai.

"My best friend Sookie Bellville and I own the Dragonfly Inn. She's the head chef and I know she could use another chef to help her out. Let me talk to her and see what she says. If she's okay with it I'll call you and you can come in for an interview."

"Thank you so much," Abbey cried amazed at the kindness of this woman. Just then the baby began to cry. "It's time to feed her, I should get going."

"Good bye, Abbey. We'll talk soon." Nodding the young woman waved as she left the house trying to calm her hungry baby as she did. ---------------------

"She sounds perfect," Rory commented. They were all at the diner having dinner.

"I agree with Rory, what do you think Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"I do to. It was like looking in a mirror in a lot of ways."

"I can imagine. So it's settled, we'll call the realtor tomorrow and tell her to accept Abbey's offer," Luke said. The others nodded as they continued to eat their dinner thinking about all the changes that were happening in their lives. ----------------------------

Groaning in exhaustion Lorelai collapsed on to her and Luke's bed. They had finally finished moving everything into the new house and Abbey was scheduled to start her first day as an assistent chef. Sookie was thrilled because it meant she could spend more time with Davey and Martha. They'd also talked about letting her bring Libby to work and keep her in a playpen in Lorelai's office like she'd done with Rory.

"Tired, babe?"

"Mmm hmm, but happy."

"Me, to," Luke agreed with a yawn as he climbed into bed. Wincing as the baby kicked her hard in the ribbs, Lorelai glanced at the clock, 11:30.

"Let's go to bed," she murmured. Nodding Luke placed a kiss on her stomach before moving up and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good night, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke." -----------------------

A sharp pain woke Lorelai a few hours later. Breathing through it she looked at the clock. It read 2:45 A.M. She decided to wait to wake Luke until she knew how far apart the contractions were. Five minutes later another one hit. This time she felt the need to go to the bathroom so she pushed herself from bed and made her way to her and Luke's master bathroom. The moment she was sitting on the toilet she felt a pop and a lot of fluid gushing out of her.

"Oh, my," she gasped as she realized her water had just broken. Standing from the toilet she made her way back into their bedroom.

"Luke?" she called. No response. "Luke, honey?" she tried again. Luke mumbled and tried to pull the pillow over his head. "Wake up, Luke, my water just broke." Hearing those words Luke sat up quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Your water broke? What are we waiting for? We have to get you to the hospital." As he was speaking he was rushing around the room gathering up the clothes he'd worn the day before and pulling them on. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and one of his flanel shirts he tossed them at Lorelai.

"Relax, babe, we've got some time." Taking a deep breath Luke smiled at her as he tried to calm down.

"I'll go wake the kids," he said heading out the door and down the hall. Five minutes later they were all in the car heading for the hospital ready to meet the baby girl.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

"I called Grandma and Grandpa, they said they'd be here as soon as they could," Rory informed the group in Lorelai's hospital room.

"Thanks, sweets," Lorelai said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. Dutifully Luke held out his hand and let her squeeze it. Watching the monitor he coached her through it.

"You're doing so good, Lorelai," he coaxed.

"Still like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite," she panted as she collapsed back on to the pillows.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next few hours went by with much more of the same. The nurse gave Lorelai something for the pain and she was able to get some sleep. It was now 10:00 in the morning and Lorelai and Luke were alone in the room. Rory, Jess, and Lorelai's parents were in the waiting room. The townspeople had been calling and Rory was updating them with the progress. Sookie had promised to stop by later that afternoon.

"You've reached 10 CM, it's time to push," the doctor instructed. "Luke, if you'll get behind her and support her back." Nodding Luke did what he was told. "Lorelai, tuck your chin to your chest and on the next contraction, push as hard as you can."

"Okay," the expectant mother answered as the contraction began and she started to push as hard as she could. Four pushes later the head was visible.

"I can see her head, Lorelai. She's almost here," Luke encouraged.

"Give me one good push," the doctor called out. Screaming from the pain Lorelai took in a deep breath and pushed harder than she'd ever pushed before. "Good, the heads out. Here come the shoulders. Look down Mom, here's your daughter." Looking down Lorelai could see her and Luke's child slipping from her body.

"She's here, Luke," Lorelai cried through her tears.

"I know, I see her."

"It's a girl," the nurse said placing the newborn on her mother's chest briefly before she took her to clean her up.

"You want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked. Luke nodded to choked up to speak.

"Cut right between the two yellow clamps," the nurse instructed the new father. Doing what he was told Luke smiled as his daughter gave her first cry after her mouth was cleared.

"Does she have a name?" the doctor asked the new parents.

"Yes, but we want to wait until our family is in here to announce it," Lorelai requested.

"That's fine, Baby Girl Danes, seven pounds, five ounces, 19 inches long, born at 10:12 December 19 2010," the nurse read off the birth certificate. "We'll write her name in as soon as you announce it," she told them. Cradling his baby daughter to his chest Luke made his way over to his girlfriend and placed the baby in her arms.

"She's perfect, just like Rory," Lorelai whispered.

"Yes she is, ten tiny fingers, and ten tiny toes," Luke said a wide smile on his face.

"Will you get Rory, Jess, and my parents?" Lorelai requested.

"Sure, be right back," Luke said leaving to get the rest of their family.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everyone jumped to their feet when they saw Luke.

"How's Mom, is the baby here?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Your mom's fine, and you have a baby sister," Luke told the teenage girl. "She's asking for all of you to come back," he told the group. They all followed him to Lorelai's room. The four of them took turns holding the baby and exclaiming over how cute she was.

"You still haven't told us her name," Emily prompted. Lorelai smiled as she looked over at Jess who after much encouragement was holding the newborn.

"I'd like all of you to meet Cassandra Jessica Danes," Lorelai introduced locking her eyes on Jess's face as she said the name. She could see when the realization hit the young man.

"Cassandra because we both liked Cassie, and Jessica well because," Luke broke off glancing at Jess.

"You named her after me?" Jess asked trying to sound as if it didn't matter, but they both could tell it did.

"Yes, after all you've done for me, it seemed like the right thing to do," Lorelai explained.

"thanks."

"Your welcome," the mother answered.

"It's a beautiful name," Richard complimented.

"Welcome to the world, Cassandra Jessica Danes," Rory said kissing the baby on her baby soft cheek.

TBC?

A/n read and review, please.


End file.
